101 Themes and Literary Pieces
by Moskovy
Summary: Hetalia-styled. “That’s good,” Feliciano sighs as if relieved. “Because Ludwig makes me happy too.” 101 Pieces of various Hetalia pairings; mostly shounen-ai.
1. The Themes

101 Themes And Literary

**I decided that I'd try taking on this challenge, and I thought there might be some other writers out there who'd also like to try. :D **

**Here are 101 Themes, and all you have to do is write something - whether it be poetry or prose - that relates to the theme. Simple, right?**

**My 101 pieces are all Hetalia related. 3 Reviews are much loved.  
**

1. Happy  
2. Smile  
3. Don't Go  
4. Frustrated  
5. Story  
6. Empty Threat  
7. Flower  
8. House with a Picket Fence  
9. Fear  
10. Kiss  
11. Masquerade  
12. Wall  
13. Traitor  
14. Tell the Truth  
15. Commitment  
16. Nightmares  
17. Dreams  
18. Soft  
19. Heal  
20. Blood  
21. Death  
22. Torn  
23. Promise Me  
24. Childhood  
25. Family  
26. Trust  
27. Love  
28. Please  
29. Thank You  
30. Like Glass  
31. Hate  
32. Murderer  
33. Illness  
34. Grave  
35. Ocean  
36. Light  
37. Beautiful  
38. Pain  
39. Blind  
40. Apologize  
41. Fire  
42. One Day  
43. For You  
44. Photo Album  
45. Memory  
46. Hope  
47. Numb  
48. Fate  
49. Alive  
50. Ice  
51. Go Down Fighting  
52. See You in Hell  
53. Boredom  
54. Stars  
55. Darkness  
56. Food  
57. Shut Up  
58. Saviour  
59. Gift  
60. Music  
61. Nature  
62. Pity  
63. Laugh  
64. Fun  
65. If Only  
66. Rival  
67. Wish  
68. Passion  
69. The Day after Tomorrow  
70. Movie  
71. Dance  
72. Remember When...  
73. Lies  
74. Snow  
75. Comrade  
76. Sadness  
77. Thoughts  
78. Tears  
79. Eyes  
80. Zero  
81. Indestructible  
82. Beach  
83. Birthday  
84. Clueless  
85. Touch  
86. Shatter  
87. Envious  
88. Proud  
89. Mother  
90. Number  
91. Video Game  
92. Comfort  
93. Hug  
94. Revenge  
95. Curious  
96. Adore  
97. Doubt  
98. Worry  
99. Don't Wait Up  
100.I'll Always Be There For You  
101. All The Small Things


	2. Happy

**A/N: **First pairing - GerxItaly. How can you not love this couple? D: (They're not my OTP, but they're still adorable. 3)

Reviews are much loved. 3

* * *

Theme One - HAPPY

"What makes you happy, Germany?"

Ludwig – who had been deeply engrossed – glances up from his book and almost reels in surprise. Feliciano is sitting on his antique coffee table, elbows resting on his knees, head cradled in his hands and staring with eyes so wide Ludwig wondered if they would fall out. The thought makes him shudder so he shoves it out of his mind with a brisk shake of his head. Italy moves even closer so that their noses touch and Ludwig feels his face grow faintly red. He tilts his head backwards until it hits the back of his sofa, a sofa that his brother has on more than one occasion told him was hideous. But he thinks it's nice and won't get rid of it.

"So what makes you happy?" Feliciano asks again; he could be so persistent at the wrong times. Ludwig folds the corner of the page and places the book shut on his lap. The cover peers solemnly at him.

The German shrugs uncomfortably. "I don't know Feliciano. My people make me happy, I guess."

Feliciano tilts his head and Ludwig stares. "Does that mean you love them?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Big brother France was telling me about love," Feliciano admits sheepishly but then springs up happily, making Ludwig smack his head against the back of the sofa again. "But I didn't get it; I thought I'd ask Germany!"

"I don't know much about love either," Ludwig replies drily and glances at the wide window that offered a glimpse to the world outside where the sun feebly filters through the storm-grey clouds. There, he could see his people wandering languidly through the streets. In the distance, a child ran into her father's arms. "But yes, I do love my people."

"So," Feliciano taps his chin and settles back onto the coffee table, disturbing the neatly piled magazines. Ludwig feels his left hand twitch, prompting him to fix them back into perfection but he forces himself to listen to the end of the hyper Italian's question. "If you love something it makes you happy. What do you _do_ if something makes you happy?"

A memory strikes Ludwig then.

Platinum hair.

Crimson eyes.

Impossible walls.

"You fight for it," There is no hesitation in his response. "You protect it – and if it's taken from you, you fight until you get it back."

"Is that why the wars happened?"

Ludwig freezes and his eyes harden. "What do you mean?"

The sudden drop of temperature in the air is enough to make the brunette inch backwards. He lowers his voice nervously, wondering if he has angered the other nation.

"They fought us," he whispers and Ludwig's brow furrows.

"....I suppose you're right."

Then Ludwig laughs suddenly, low and tired making Feliciano jump. "Yes, you're right."

"You fought for me, Germany."

"I..." Ludwig feels his ears grow hot and frowns down at his book. He can feel Feliciano's eyes watching him carefully; expectantly. Ludwig rubs his forehead and his throat struggles to work. "Yes I did Feliciano." Ludwig looks up finally, and Feliciano welcomes his gaze easily. "And I would fight for you again."

Feliciano beams and Ludwig feels warm. "So – that means I make you happy?"

The Italian bounces off the coffee table and drops down onto the sofa beside Ludwig. The Aryan did not move. Not even when his companion latches himself onto his arm and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. Ludwig sighs and rests his head onto of the shorter nation's head.

"Yes – Feliciano. You make me happy."

"That means you love me, right?" The Italian presses innocently and sweetly, taking Ludwig's hand and begins to compare the size with his own.

"....I guess," Ludwig murmurs after a prolonged moment, absentmindedly curling his fingers around Feliciano's smaller hand.

"That's good," Feliciano sighs as if relieved. "Because Ludwig makes me happy too."


	3. Smile

**A/N: **Second Pairing - PrussRuss. I like this couple too, but mostly their relationship is hatehatekillkill but I decided to do something sweeter between them. 3

I'd also like to thank all Favourites and Reviews. ILY ALL.

Reviews are much loved. 3

* * *

Theme Two - Smile

It was snowing.

A lovely sight, surely but Ivan no longer saw it. For him, it was such a daily occurrence that he hardly felt the snow kiss his cheeks and nose or the harsh bite of the ice. It was merely another day in Russia. A half empty bottle of vodka swung idly back and forth in his giant hands as he trudged on alone. His footsteps left behind pieces of him. There was nothing and there was no one; Ivan was alone – but he hardly noticed. Like the snow, his loneliness was unwanted but still a daily occurrence. He let out a sigh and he watched the air condense then disappear as if it were never there. For some reason, the town seemed empty; deserted though Ivan knew that his people were inside their homes, staying away from the harsh weather while he foolishly wandered the streets heading nowhere.

He didn't see him there, but he felt him.

They both stopped in their tracks. Ivan glanced up and was surprised to see a pair of startled red eyes staring at him. Ivan blinked and Gilbert frowned, looking at a point past his head.

"Oh – Braginsky."

"Da," Ivan smiled pleasantly. "What brings you here, Komrade?"

"I'm not your comrade," the albino snapped and he screwed his eyes shut, running a hand through his hair. "I don't even know why I'm here – or how I even got here. I was just going for a walk..."

He opened his eyes and saw Ivan watching him, still smiling. Gilbert's frown deepened and he eyed the half-empty bottle in the Russian's hand.

"Well, what are _you_ doing out here?" Gilbert demanded and Ivan shrugged.

"The house made me lonely," he admitted and raised the bottle to his lips, letting the burning alcohol warm his throat. "Why don't you accompany me?"

Gilbert snorted but he fell in step beside the taller man, and together, they both made trails that lead to neither direction that they had been walking in. They made no sound, except for the snow crunching under their boots and their steady breathing. It made Ivan smile. Gilbert turned his head to stare at the Russian's face then barked out a laugh, startling Ivan.

"Why do you laugh?" he asked, tightening his scarf. Gilbert shook his head and stretched his arms over his head. Unlike Ivan, Gilbert was falling love with the whiteness around him.

"I just find it so wrong that I'm hanging out with you, of all people," the Prussian man turned away and said nothing more.

Ivan shook his head, lips tilting upwards again, and they continued to walk in a silence that was not comfortable but welcomed.

"You're always smiling," Gilbert stated flatly breaking the fragile air again. "Why are you always smiling?"

"Does it frustrate you?"

"Yes," The nation turned, halting their progress once more. He threw his arms into the air in an exaggerated show of annoyance. "How can you smile, after everything that's happened to you? After everything you've lost, why are you still smiling?" He tugged at his hair and instead of the string of profanities Ivan had been expecting, Gilbert instead gave a small, tired sigh. "How come I can't smile?"

Silence.

"Perhaps Komrade, you need a reason."

"A reason?"

"To smile."

"What's your reason, Braginsky?" The question came out weakly, sputtering into the air and trailing off. Ivan said nothing for a moment then shook his head slowly. "I don't have a reason yet, I'm still looking for one."

"Can I be your reason?"

The words fell out and Ivan caught them before they disappeared into the snow. Gilbert was staring, mortified – and if Ivan didn't know better the redness in Gilbert's cheeks were from the cold, but Ivan did know better.

"Only if you smile for me."

If someone were to look out from their window during that winter storm, they would have seen a man almost as tall as the flickering lantern pole they stood below and a man that barely reached his chin smiling almost comically at each other.

Smiling as bright as the light that they both yearned for.


End file.
